starwarsforcelegacyfandomcom-20200214-history
Vilkorgen
Vilkorgen, also known legally as Mal Vilkorgen due to not ever having a first or second name, was a former Lieutenant serving Imperial Spec Ops ever since he could throw a punch as a child. He was close friends with Kole Harpin, to the point that he would go against orders of Imperial Intelligence alongside Harpin to protect a Tatooinian tribe that they were ordered to infiltrate for years in order to recover ancient force artifacts. It was in this tribe that Vilkorgen met his soon to be wife, Jerisa. He serves as the secondary protagonist of the majority of the first season of Star Wars: The Hunt, and turned into a secondary antagonist at the end of the season, and then an overall main antagonist throughout the rest of the series. On the third and final season, Vilkorgen was one of the two main antagonists, the other being Behemoth. Biography Early Life Vilkorgen would have been born on an unknown planet to an unknown mother and father, but captured by Imperials and raised to become a member of Spec Ops. His name was Vilkorgen because the only thing he had that was connected to his parents was a tattoo engraved on his back with his enigmatic name on it. When Vilkorgen was 13 years old, he would begin minor combat training and meet Kole Harpin, being in the same classes with him and frequently excelling in all of them alongside his best friend. Vilkorgen and Harpin were considered the best for all their years in service and started their first mission when they were 17 years old. It was for both of them to infiltrate a rebel insurgent gang on Coruscant, in which they both did and discovered the atrocious and terroristic acts of the rebellion and motivated them to complete the mission. They completed their mission when they discovered the real leaders identities and eliminated them swiftly and effectively. This victory saved many civilians that the rebel insurgents were planning to bomb, and Vilkorgen personally felt very accomplished after this. Both Vilkorgen and Harpin were highly rewarded and respected for this victory, the both of them being promoted to sergeants at the age of 19. As years progressed, Vilkorgen and Harpin learnt of many corrupt networks going on in the Empire, but thought nothing much of it due to their loyalty since birth. Over the years, the two would spearhead operations until they both reached the position of Lieutenant. Imperial Service and Betrayal In their prime, Vilkorgen and Harpin grouped together in a task force called Red Trident, the best handpicked Imperials in the galaxy and had to undergo Operation Blackhand. This was an op led by Imperial Intelligence, namely and primarily the man known as Siphon, which was to interrogate and eliminate specific politicians, powerful galactic figures, Imperial informants and even occasionally civilians who knew of Imperial Intelligence's 'secrets'. Vilkorgen was code named Serpent, Harpin code named Hunter and they met their team sniper, a clone by the name of Axer. Harpin and Axer bonded well in their missions, the three of them merely listened to their orders and got the job done, unknowing that some of the targets they were killing were innocent, since Imperial Intelligence covered it up. After 4 years, Operation Blackhand disbanded, but Siphon seemed to be fond of Vilkorgen and Harpin, believing them to be the best men in the entire Empire. He gave them a top secret classified Operation that was in fact commissioned by the Emperor himself and it was to infiltrate an ancient and still standing Tatooinian tribe that knew the locations of some of the most powerful force artifacts in the galaxy. Both Vilkorgen and Harpin agreed and set off for the Operation, knowing it would take years to fully complete. Having met and gained the trust of the tribe, Vilkorgen and Harpin grew an attachment to them, finding them to be completely innocent and peaceful people who wanted nothing to do with any wars or conflicts. Vilkorgen met a woman called Jerisa who he fell in love with, and even impregnated her with his soon to be son, making it impossible to side with the Imperials again. Harpin himself agreed with Vilkorgen and wished to protect the tribe, so they cut their contact with Imperial Intelligence. This resulted in Siphon sending a death squad of their old squad mates to the planet to either eliminate both Vilkorgen and Harpin or capture them and return them to Imperial custody. A tactical game of hide and seek began, Vilkorgen and Harpin both protecting the tribes people and eliminating their old squad members. Backup was called in when the final member was killed, and a large force of Imperials arrived at the planets surface in which Vilkorgen and Harpin evacuated as many tribes people as they could, some being gunned down by Imperials in the process, until suddenly Axer, the squads ex sniper would provide vital support form afar. All three of them would hold off the waves of forces that came for hours upon hours, ending when a wounded Harpin was shot in the head and Vilkorgen, having just witnessed this, was shot in the leg and captured. Majorly outnumbered, Axer retreated from the planet. Vilkorgen awoke on a Star Destroyer, his old handler Siphon stating that he was going to be held as a prisoner in reserve, his wife and child being kept as leverage and in an unknown location. His main priority being his wife and child, he would go along with Siphon's plan and stay in custody for many months. On the 6th month, Imperial Intelligence got reports that Kole Harpin was alive. Siphon, surprised by this, needed to simultaneously eliminate Harpin and wipe out his old corrupt contacts so that all evidence of his corruption were erased and killed with everyone. To do this, Siphon planned a meeting point in the city of Theed, on the planet of Naboo, the location that he knew Harpin and his family would go annually and tell Vilkorgen that he was to attend the massacre and if he wanted his wife and child to be returned to him, he was to be the one to directly kill his old friend, fulfilling his deal. Vilkorgen, extremely torn and heartbroken, agreed to do this. Vilkorgen was masked and put into a sniper position alongside the mysterious operative, Jalliger, with Siphon watching everything take place to make certain that Vilkorgen was the one to take the shot on Harpin. The Harpin family arrived, Vilkorgen being ordered to take the shot, in which he reluctantly did, the blast going straight into his best friends head and killing him. From afar Vilkorgen watched the massacre he partook in take place, the family he once loved being slaughtered in between the gangs, distraught and disgusted in what he had done. Siphon would hold his end of the bargain and reveal the location of Vilko's family which was on the planet of Cyrkon. He instantaneously traveled there and had a reunion with his pregnant wife Jerisa. Wanting to start a new life with her, they agreed that they would stay on the planet until they gained enough credits to purchase an expensive off world home to raise their soon to be son in. Vilkorgen began making criminal connections on Cyrkon and started making a good income until a few months went by, his old friend Harpin returning from seemingly the dead. Internally feeling sick, but retaining his charisma, Vilkorgen reacquainted with his best friend, who explained he was extremely lucky to have survived. Wanting a form of redemption, Vilkorgen felt it necessary to help avenge his family and kill Siphon as he knew that Siphon would be a problem to both Harpin and himself in future. Vilkorgen told Jerisa that his old friend returned, and he needed to help him avenge his own family, giving all his money and precious gifts to Jerisa as he bid her farewell and promised he would be back one day. The Hunt Harpin was given an anonymous tip that Siphon was last reported to be located in the city of Asha, an Imperial occupied location on a small planet. When Vilkorgen and Harpin arrived, they would begin to settle in, make allies and get a place to stay. Vilkorgen would befriend a man named Michael Martono, who gave him a place to stay, a beach on the outskirts of the city in which he and his girlfriend stayed at. Harpin was also allowed to stay there too, and Vilkorgen began orchestrating an idea for a faction in the city to overthrow the pathetic excuse of an Imperial occupation and also to create a business to gain enough money for his family when he returned to Jerisa. When the Imperial in charge announced that a bounty was open to be completed for a large sum of credits, Vilkorgen insulted the Imperial Major in charge whilst in a crowd, the Major stating that a 3,000 credit bounty was placed on the man who insulted him. After the bounty was finished and Vilkorgen and Harpin returned to Michael's home, they were suddenly assaulted by a mandalorian Imperial Peacekeeper called Lilian Nox. She would overpower Kole Harpin, who she claimed was protecting him, with her powerful axe and incapacitate Vilkorgen to bring him into Imperial custody so that she could claim the 3,000 credit bounty on his head. Harpin was also brought to prison for simply protecting his friend and they stayed there for an hour before being let out. This made Vilkorgen hate the Peacekeepers for their self righteous and arrogant ways, having a close eye on them. On one night, Vilkorgen and Michael would be approached by a prostitute called A'gola Goldpetal, who was apparently was in a one night stand with Michael previously, in which Michael would hit her and verbally abuse her, Vilkorgen simply observing. A'gola kept returning and interrupting the twos conversations, and Vilkorgen's temper broke as he held a knife to her throat, scaring her away from him and Michael forever. Around a week later, Vilkorgen found that Michael had been castrated by an Imperial Peacekeeper named Armaan Recker, as the prostitute A'gola told him of the abuse Michael put her through, also telling him that Vilkorgen threatened and intimidated her. One night, Vilkorgen approached Armaan in public, in an attempt to gain intel on if he knew about him and the amount of influence he possessed. Suddenly Vilkorgen was surrounded by followers of Armaan and forced to follow him to the Peacekeeper base, when reaching it, Armaan told Vilkorgen he knew that he threatened A'gola. Vilkorgen used lies and extreme charm to get his way out of the situation, knowing that if he didn't he would be castrated, tortured or killed by Armaan, to do this he told Armaan that he was unaware of Micheal's activities and that the prostitute was lying about what Vilkorgen did, convincing Armaan and his men he was nothing to do with it. He also forced a deal out of Armaan, which was to supply information on Michael to Armaan over time, another lie to cause chaos between the two of them, and then was let out of the base unscathed. Soon after, Harpin was contacted by the old handler of Red Trident, Siphon, who stated that if he attempted to kill him, Vilkorgen's wife Jerisa would be killed. Harpin would return to Vilkorgen after speaking with Siphon and explain what had been said, it was that Siphon would cut a deal to draw all of the men that took part in the massacre of his family so that Harpin could kill them. Siphon was the only man in the galaxy that knew this information, and so Harpin reluctantly and angrily took it. Vilkorgen also helped on the side, killing the employer of the ex Black Sun enforcer, Behemoth, Harkman Theriver, drowning him in the sea. After Harpin had killed all the men who were responsible for the massacre, aside from Siphon of course, Siphon revealed that he had taken Axer hostage, and if Harpin or Vilkorgen attempted to stop Siphon from leaving, he would execute him. With no choice, they let him go and were contacted by a chiss operative working for Siphon called Jalliger, who would go to Harpin to reveal the locations of Axer and then afterwards lead both him and Vilkorgen to Jerisa. Jalliger, revealing his true intentions and hating Siphon, revealed to Harpin that Siphon was setting up a trap, and that Axer had escaped custody, also revealing that Vilkorgen had gone to chase after Siphon who he saw with Imperial troops hold his wife hostage. Vilkorgen would be shot with a stun blast and knocked out. In the time he was unconscious, Jerisa would have been tortured and killed, his son also taken as she tragically had him just before her death, in which Siphon sent him off to an unknown location. Siphon recorded the torture of Jerisa and sent it to Harpin and Jalliger. Harpin was broken internally, and extremely angry as both him and Jalliger would find the location of where Jerisa had been held, and that she was now dead. Harpin broke down, as he and Jalliger were suprise attacked from behind, being stunned by Siphon's corrupt agents. Vilkorgen awoke outside the Peacekeepers base, seeing on his datapad the death of Jerisa having been recorded. He was mentally destroyed after this, and knew that Harpin would kill Siphon. He simply cried and punched walls until Harpin approached him. Vilkorgen would reveal to his old brother in arms that he was the one who shot him in the head, and that he should have stayed dead so that Jerisa and his son could be with him, his mind racing and enraged, he wanted to kill Harpin as he wanted someone to blame. Harpin responded violently too, being betrayed by Vilkorgen. The two entered a brutal and long fight which prolonged into the Peacekeepers base. Harpin would be heavily concussed, beginning to scar Vilkorgen's face with knives, which caught Vilkorgen off guard in the final moments of the fight which resulted in Harpin grabbing Vilkorgen's face and smashing it repeatedly into a glass and electronic screen. The electricity and impact of the hit damaged his brain and excessively scarred his face, leaving him speechless and unable to speak properly after Harpin stopped. Harpin, about to finish Vilkorgen off and throw him off of a cliff, the fight was stopped when Lilian Nox intercepted the fight and stopped it, bringing them to the Imperial base. They were both medically treated for hours, Harpin being let out of the base with no criminal charges due to Vilkorgen developing amnesia and not knowing what had happened to himself. Vilkorgen was held in prison for a day and then let out after no proof of any crime taking place as neither Harpin or Vilkorgen admitted anything. Shattered Mind When Vilkorgen returned to the city, he had lost all his memory of where he was, the names or identities of anyone, just flashing memories of a skull and blood. After speaking with his old friend, Michael, he remembered his real name, and where he lived although he was far more emotionally unstable and had an unpredictable temper after shouting at Mike when he believed his amnesia to be a joke. Over time, his old friends reacquainted with him, but he was a changed man, far more sensitive, cruel and prone to violent outbursts. He also regained some of his memory after a force sensitive friend of his, Mike Townson, used a force technique to aid him in remembering what happened. Vilkorgen had a somewhat remembrance as to how he lost his memory, but not why or who did it to him. Desperate for answers, he would take the rich and famous galactic chef, Mr Eldsworth, hostage and demanded that he told him of the best therapist to help him regain his memories. Eldsworth, at gunpoint, would tell Vilkorgen of a man named Eddie 'Labyrinth' Nash. Vilkorgen asked how he could get him to come to the planet, and Eldsworth stated that he was very interested in rare artifacts or anomalies. To lead Labyrinth to Asha, Vilkorgen would contact him and tell him that he had a form of Gen'dai DNA that he was in possession of, contained in a vial, which unbeknownst to him was actually a piece of Horrigan. Labyrinth agreed to this and traveled to the planet. When he met Nash, he got therapeutic help and began remembering his best friend, Kole Harpin, and his old handler Siphon as well as his time he served in Imperial Spec Ops. After this, he got help from a force sensitive friend called Mark Townson who gave him an even better picture of what happened, knowing that the man who did this to him was a human, about his height and Imperial of some kind. Vilkorgen took a final session with Labyrinth, remembering that his best friend Kole Harpin did this to him, infuriated and betrayed, he vowed to get revenge by making him suffer. Vilkorgen used Mark Townson to lure Harpin to Michaels beach, in which he mercilessly and brutally beat Harpin almost to death, hitting him in the face with a brick, stabbing him 4 times and shooting him in the chest. He left the scene, finding that people actually cared about Harpin and began trying to hunt down Vilkorgen for his crimes, he was now a most wanted man. A woman known as ONI, who was an old friend to Vilkorgen was the one who called in the Imperial authorities to hunt down Vilko. Having no where else to hide or turn to, he hid behind the crates at Axers little shelter, Michael contacting his old best friend Vilkorgen telling him that he’d help him. Vilkorgen, extremely reluctant was eventually convinced to get help and gave his location to Michael. His best friend Michael betrayed him however when he brought an Imperial Lieutenant to arrest him. Vilkorgen gave Michael a death stare before he was thrown into prison. Thinking he’d be in for a long time, he wanted his revenge on Harpin and ratted him out to the Imperials for killing 5 people in the city. During their time in prison, they were in side by side cells, Vilkorgen taunting Harpin consistently, Harpin refusing to be hostile towards Vilkorgen due to still somewhat remembering him as a friend. On one of the days, a prisoner known as Bekloman was put in the same cell as Vilkorgen, a drunk giant of a man who began being violent towards the Imperial guards, and eventually assaulting Vilko by smashing him repeatedly into the ground. This resulted in a brutal fight, the corrupt Imperial guards Kantale and an unnamed corporal simply watching and betting who would win, ending when Vilkorgen ferociously stabbed Bekloman all over his body, getting both of them removed from the cell and Bekloman hospitalized. Vilkorgen was put into the same cell as Harpin, making him extremely disturbed and erratic for the remaining days he was in prison. Unleashed Vilkorgen was let out of prison due to a lack of evidence, in actual fact the reason why was that and the fact that Bekloman was killed by Vilkorgen, classing him as too violent a prisoner to keep. When he was released, he threatened Michael Martono and his girlfriend, and then re-met up with his therapist, Eddie Nash, who was previously terrified of Vilkorgen due to his psychotic outburst. Vilkorgen killed Nash by stabbing him repeatedly to prevent him from talking to the Imperials about his psychotic mentality and threw his corpse into the giant river, never to be found again. To stay out of prison, Vilkorgen distanced himself from Kole Harpin and began making real plans to formulate a brotherhood like faction to destroy the corruption of the Imperials and take the city over for himself, instilling the first criminal syndicate in Asha. The first step came when he met a magna class droid called ‘Fixer’, named after the Clone Commando under the same name, who apparently created the droid after the clone wars. Vilkorgen and Fixer went around scanning people and marking them as allies or enemies as the first step of their plan to rise to power. Fixer also upgraded himself from Axers cargo he owned, with random pieces that made Fixer stronger. They then marked unowned houses and specific locations as contingency safe houses in case of emergency, and after which they began to plan making their first allies and founding members of their Syndicate. Sitting in the unowned nightclub, Vilkorgen put out word in the underworld he was hiring new recruits for a mercenary group, meeting a young man called Junto Celavis, AKA ‘Umbra’. Vilkorgen and Umbra became quick friends, Fixer also meeting and befriending Umbra. Fixer got one of his contacts to give them a large sum of money, and they also met Fixers droid friend ‘Predator’ who also aided them in their ventures. Vilkorgen and Fixer later went onto the large island opposite Michaels beach, building a large home for themselves they would plan out as their weapons business HQ as well as their factions home. This attracted a lot of attention, and thus Vilkorgen and Fixer began recruiting more and more people, namely a woman called ‘Mercy’ who became Vilkorgens personal assassin and infiltrator, ‘Racer’ who became Vilkorgens head of transportation and smuggling of spice and other illegal products. Business became good for them, but after Harpin caught wind of what Vilkorgen was doing offworld, killing innocents and taking hostages for his personal gain, he became an enemy to them. Due to Harpin acting suspiciously, Vilkorgen believed he was working for a secret organisation and him and Fixer kidnapped him and tied him to a chair, torturing him. Attempting to get answers out, Harpin ‘revealed’ that he was working for the vigilante ‘Dusker’, but before anything else could be said, the interrogation was interrupted by Michael Martono, who pointed his gun at both Fixer and Vilko. Vilkorgen used Harpin for cover, as Fixer had a fight with Michael, that resulted in Michael being knocked out for a moment, Vilkorgen attempting to keep Harpin restrained still. Michael awoke quickly after, and due to Vilkorgen wanting to survive, he left the room with a knife to Harpins throat, keeping him hostage so that Michael wouldn’t go after him. After he left the room, Michael and Fixer had a rematch, ending in Fixer being heavily damaged and paralysed. Harpin escaped Vilkorgens grip and had a minor fight, resulting in both of them falling off the edge of the balcony and into the water, Vilkorgen being knocked out and dragged to shore by Harpin, still caring for him. When Vilkorgen awoke, he was greeted by a damaged Fixer, who he later repaired over a long period of time. They later met a man named Korto, codenamed ‘Mammoth’ who, to prove his worth, beat up Michael Martono on their island. He harmed him so much, Michael was hospitalized and the faction named the island as the ‘Silver Estate’, officially now owned by them. Mammoth later contacted his alchemist contact, called Avuqiohr, codenamed ‘Apoc’. Due to Apocs knowledge on spice and other drugs methods of creations, Vilkorgen promoted him to Underboss so that he could oversee the entirety of the syndicate, now named ‘Maelstrom’s, drug operation. After a few months, the feared enforcer known as Behemoth was reported as alive. Seeing good use of him, Vilkorgen would make contact with Behemoth and manipulate him by supplying spice and credits to do specific tasks, these tasks being taking mass hostages on the planet of Nar Shaddaa so that Harpin would be distracted from Maelstrom's criminal activity. Vilkorgen's successfully orchestrated Harpin to unknowingly eliminate all of Maelstrom's competition whilst hunting down Behemoth, Black Sun mercenaries being paid off to protect him and keep him safe. This plan made the group sky rocket in profit and influence, almost owning half the city's populace after a few mere months. In order to simultaneously get more information on Harpin's plans and get funding for Maelstrom, Vilkorgen would devise another plan to destroy both his own camp and Michael's camp, making it look like someone else did it, primarily framing it on the prisoner who no one knew was dead, Bekloman. The destruction of the camps resulted in Michael temporarily banding together with Vilkorgen, getting somewhat valuable intel on Harpin, and shortly after, the Peacekeeper Armaan Recker set a 15 thousand credit bounty to the person who knew who caused the destruction on the islands. Vilkorgen tricked Recker into thinking it was Bekloman, getting 15 thousand credits as a result which Maelstrom used to import and create more weapons for their upcoming company. The Headhunter Rises Being told to return to the Silver Estate by Vilkorgen, Behemoth did so, the real reason Vilkorgen wanted him back was to make Harpin, now known as the Headhunter, to cause chaos in the streets while hunting down or trying to kill Behemoth so that the populace and Imperials could turn against him. It was also to see if Vilkorgen's suspicions of Headhunter working with another organisation were true. Final Plan and Demise Hearing of the massive fight that took place between Headhunter and Behemoth, Maelstrom's men found the head of Behemoth. Frustrated his plan did not work, he came up with a final strategy to totally ruin the reputation of the Headhunter, becoming obsessed with vengeance against his old brother in arms. This plan was to set a massive underworld hit on the Headhunter and completely replicate Harpin's armor and helmet and to disguise Vilkorgen in it in order to take Mammoth hostage, attracting Imperial attention. Wary that his plan could fail, Vilkorgen set up a camera in his camp to record the entire ordeal, drawing the now Imperial Corporal, Kantale, Affinity and many unknown others to come to the island as they watched the situation unfold. It is unknown and regarded as a conspiracy as to what exactly happened on that day, but all that was known is that Vilkorgen was shot in the chest with a fatally wounding blast whilst he was trying to flee the scene under the guise of the Headhunter. Vilkorgen ran into the city, wounded heavily, and knowing that no one would medically assist him, he made one final attempt at calling Axer to come and find him. Axer arrived on the scene, shocked and confused, later many more people Vilkorgen knew surrounding him such as Mammoth. Axer asked Vilkorgen who shot him, and he replied with 'The Imperials'. Of course, it is unknown as to if this was the truth, or a final play to destroy the Imperial presence in the city. He'd later die from internal injuries, bleeding out in front of everyone, deeply affecting all who knew him. Maelstrom alongside Axer would go to bury him on Silver Estate, but decided to put him out into the beautiful river outside the island, doing so as they bid Vilkorgen one final goodbye. Postmortem Vilkorgen's death angered all of the members of Maelstrom, making them want to take vengeance on one of the people they knew for certain was involved, Corporal Kantale, and would make it their duty to avenge their old leader. The new leader of Maelstrom was a shared role held by both Fixer and Apoc until they knew Maelstrom's new place, and also made the main force of Maelstrom to leave the planet, transporting all their resources and weaponry they were going to have for their company on Asha to go elsewhere. Harpin also wanted to be involved in the revenge scheme made by Maelstrom, but due to their disliking of him they did not get anywhere near him, blaming his identity for Vilkorgen's death. The main effect of Vilkorgen's legacy was the recording he had of the entire situation of his death on Silver Estate, that was uploaded into Fixer's databanks permanently infused. Vilkorgen secretly told Fixer that 'when the time was right', he can reveal the dangerous footage. The footage alone would be enough to get Harpin hunted down from all corners of the galaxy, and the Imperial's wanting to eliminate him too. But the contents of the footage are only ever known by Fixer. Abilities Master Marksman: '''For years, Vilkorgen was taught how to wield all forms of firearms with the utmost precision and effectiveness, becoming extremely proficient in all forms of ranged weaponry. It is believed by his comrades in Spec Ops that he was one of the best utilizers of assault weaponry and small arms in the entire Imperial Military, his friend Harpin being the holder as the best with heavy weaponry and explosives. '''Master Combatant: '''Vilkorgen is regarded as one of the best wielders of blades and knives in Spec Ops, having total mastery of hand to hand combat too. In a long and brutal fight with Kole Harpin, he was able to hold his own and deeply wound his opponent, perhaps he would have even won if he was not disarmed of his blades, which Harpin knew he was superior with. He is fluent and quick in melee combat, with precise movement and good anticipation of his enemy, having almost beaten Amber Lynn in a one on one fight, she only won due to her cybernetic enhancements and armor, but was exhausted from the fight. '''Charismatic Leader: '''After founding the criminal mercenary organisation called Maelstrom with his 2nd in command Fixer, Vilkorgen was a master at recruiting and convincing almost every single person who set foot on his island to join his organisation, gaining 14 members in total in Asha, and used his connections on other planets to recruit soldiers to work for him off world. Vilkorgen was so well respected, that even after his death, the other members who knew him best vowed to get revenge and live up to his dream of overthrowing the Imperial presence on Asha. '''Master Tactician: '''From spending many years in Spec Ops and having much experience in every field of the job, Vilkorgen became an astoundingly brilliant tactician, tactically dismantling all of his enemies by manipulating and using his old friend the Head Hunter who went on killing sprees on Nar Shaddaa, targeting important Black Sun members who were in fact crucially blocking Maelstrom's business progress and stealing their spice shipments. Due to Vilkorgens manipulation, Head Hunter believed that he was killing off world contacts of Vilkorgen who were assisting in hostage taking and killing innocents, which in reality were framed Black Sun members. As well as this, he caused the entire city of Asha to believe that his and Michael's camps on the outskirts of Asha were destroyed by an ex prisoner called Bekloman, who was in fact almost killed during Vilkorgen's time in prison. In truth, Vilkorgen orchestrated this and damaged both his and Michael's camp to have two outcomes that suceeded: cause Armaan Recker to pay Vilkorgen a bounty, which resulted in 15 thousand credits (The money later used to fund Maelstrom), for 'finding' the one responsible, that being Bekloman. The other outcome was to align Michael with Maelstrom so that they could find out information that would be very valuable to them. '''Extreme Pain Tolerance: '''After his injuries, Vilkorgen developed extreme pain tolerance like his old brother in arms, Harpin. He was able to eat entire pieces of glass, showing no emotion whilst it shredded his skin. As well as this, he was able to survive being smashed into the floor by a 7 foot giant, Bekloman, as well as survive his face being smashed repeatedly into an electronic screen. The doctors who treated him after that injury said that he 'should have died'. '''Master of Intimidation: '''When having his disturbing and unsettling looking mask on, Vilkorgen was able to intimidate and scare almost anyone with his unpredictability and explosive anger. A'gola Goldpetal was scared away from him permanently when Vilkorgen placed a knife to her throat and threatened her life. Nyren Cross was notably terrified of him due to his mask, and also the time when Vilkorgen ate shards of glass with seemingly no pain in front of four people in the bar who insulted him unsettled all of them. He also somewhat unsettled the Imperial private, Kantale, when he was asked to remove the mask in public due to it disturbing the locals. This proved that Vilkorgen was not a man to be crossed and no one ever did. Murders Committed Labyrinth - Stabbed repeatedly and thrown off of a cliff. Harkman Theriver - Stabbed till mortally wounded and then left to bleed out and drown in the sea. Bekloman - Later died from internal injuries after a brutal prison shanking from Vilkorgen. Relationships Family * Jerisa † - Wife * Unidentified Boy - Son Allies * Fixer † * Umbra † * Apoc * Mammoth * Behemoth † * Axer * ONI * Mercy * Predator * Racer * Techni * Fish * Ettash * IG-220 * IG-221 * Chunglar Magus Enemies * Kole Harpin - Former best friend turned Attempted Victim * Siphon - Former superior turned Enemy * Michael Martono - Former friend turned Enemy * Bekloman † - Attempted killer turned Victim * Labyrinth † - Former therapist turned Victim * Harkman Theriver † - Victim * Mr Eldsworth - Hostage * Kantale - Killer * Armaan Recker - Business rival * Lilian Nox - Attempted killer Character Statistics '''Intelligence: 5 Strength: 4 Speed: 4 Fighting Skills: 5 Force Proficiency: 0 Endurance: 5 Overall Legacy Power: 23